


A Journey To The Past

by uchiism



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiism/pseuds/uchiism
Summary: Stumbling upon a secret, Sarada Uchiha never knew how extensive her father's past really was.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sarada/Yamanaka Inojin
Kudos: 13





	A Journey To The Past

The constant beeping of heart monitors and the groans of healing shinobi filled the halls. There was work to be done, and a lot of it following a massive rogue ninja reconnaissance mission gone wrong. It was a familiar sight- the bandages and open wounds- one that Sarada welcomed as she bounded towards the nearest wounded ninja. His injuries were severe. Pieces of shrapnel lodged into his side were almost completely concealed by the blood. Taking a deep breath, the Uchiha summoned her chakra into her palms and felt around for the warm sensation that never seems to linger far away from her grasp. She let her hands hover over his wound s, surveying for internal damage.

There were more pieces of rock embedded in his right kidney and lung, which were causing his breathing to become more and more shallow every second. She looked up to the nin who stood around her, their palms all glowing with the same green healing color.

“We’re going to need to open him up in order to remove the objects.” They all nodded in understanding as she moved her hands from him and let the others wheel the man away into the nearest operating room- the one her mother was leading. Sarada knew the man was in more than capable care.

The entryway was becoming more and more crowded as several additional people were brought in, all with varying levels of damage. From a quick glance, she wrote off the majority as minor cuts and scrapes, ones to be dealt with once the others were stabilized. As much as Sarada agreed with the Hokage’s law that made it required for all shinobi to be examined directly following a mission, it made dealing with the gravely injured difficult. In her experience, she’d never really seen so many people being brought in at once. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how insane a medical station got during times of war. Through all of the chaos that surrounded her as she moved onto the next patient, she couldn’t help but wonder exactly what went wrong. If it was just a mission to gain intel and they were caught, she would understand, but from the sound of the ninja chattering, it didn’t have anything to do with the rogues at all. 

“.. It was crazy, almost like looking into the past..”

“I mean, one second I had my eyes on the target and the next I’m staring into the eyes of a guy with no face…”

“My dad talked about these once.. They called ‘em white somethin’. But what do I know?”

Sarada tried her best to ignore the talk and focus on using her chakra to set up a line of cellular regeneration and simultaneously pull shattered bits of bone out of a konoichi’s lung, but she couldn’t completely hide her curiosity. She was able to remove a few small pieces but decided that the rest needed to be done in the operating room, where more precision and precaution would be taken. She took a step back from her patient’s bed, adjusting the IV next to her before filling out a few boxes on her chart and calling over another medic to handle the patient’s transport. With a sigh, she tugged the curtain sectioning off that patient from the rest of the hospital closed and moved on to the next bed. This time, she was a bit closer to the people who were talking so she couldn’t hold back her questions as easily.

“So none of you know what those things were or what they wanted?” Sarada interjected herself into the conversation. It was best to gather information while it was still fresh in the minds of those that experienced it. Her mind wandered to the stories Lord Seventh had told her about the fourth war. There was a particular shape-shifter there, one that took different forms and was pretty much indestructible. That couldn’t have been the same one, though. The shifter had been sent off to another dimension along with Kaguya.

“Oh I dunno it’s name.” One man spoke up, his arm held up in a sling and blood stained his flak jacket. “Just that they looked like they’d been ripped apart and stitched back together.”

“They didn’t really say anything either.” A woman added, the long scraggly wound running down her face made her voice come out a bit muffled. She winced as a medic nin placed an antiseptic bandage on it. After a moment of bracing against the pain, she continued, “They just fought as if they were defending something out there.”

“Yeah, ‘cept there wasn’t anything there.” The sling man added.

Sarada’s eyebrows furrowed together as she puzzled over the situation. Being able to take on another’s appearance was a pretty elementary skillset in the shinobi world. From the sounds of it, though, there were dozens of the shifters. A jutsu that was able to make clones and transform them simultaneously without letting up was one she’d only seen a few ninja accomplish in her time. 

Her mind wandered to her mother, a woman who fought in the front lines during the largest war in shinobi history. She would be able to answer Sarada’s questions- if she wanted to, that is. Sakura had the tendency to skim on the details when it involved the war or anything to do with her past, which got to be more and more frustrating as she grew older. Sarada understood it though. War took a massive toll not just on the body but also the mind and sometimes it was easier to just forget rather than having to relive the memories.

The sound of a door slamming open caused her head to snap up. Speak of a ninja… Out stalked her mother, dressed in the long covering used during surgeries rather than her usual red attire. A frown was etched solidly into her features and Sarada let out a sigh. That usually indicated that she’d lost a patient. It probably wasn’t the best time to confront her mother with questions that were likely to bring up some painful memories. She decided to hang back and talk to her later, when there weren’t as many injuries to attend to. Sarada knew there was a line- working in a psychiatric ward as often as she did helped her understand that.

Instead of hassling her mother at every opportunity, Sarada focused on the clipboard that was in her hands- her pencil going back and forth, darkening the same line for a few moments. A soft grunt brought her back to her surroundings. Right. I’m supposed to be helping people. She mentally chastised herself as she turned to the patient that needed her attention. As she scanned him she bit her lip, frustrated that it took so little to divert her attention away from people that really needed her help. My mother would be disappointed. Her eyes flitted up towards the green-eyed woman hovering over a patient a few beds away before they returned to the man in her care. His eyelids continuously fluttered, struggling to stay open against his own exhaustion. 

“I know you’re in a lot of pain, but I need you to try and stay conscious. You’ve suffered a pretty bad head injury and we aren’t entirely sure the extent of it yet.” As she spoke, Sarada pulled out the tiny flashlight she kept in her pocket and shined it into his pupils, watching to see if they dilated. They didn’t. “I think you may have a concussion.” She reached behind her and fumbled around the medicine cabinet that was stocked next to every bed. Her hand clasped around the syringe she was looking for and she pulled it out, an opaque blue liquid circled around as she brought the needle up, giving it a few taps with her index finger to get rid of any air bubbles. She noticed the man staring up at her through half-awake eyes. “Don’t worry, it’s just a little something that will stop any potential brain bleeds and prevent you from hemorrhaging. You’ll be getting an IV drip with some pain medicine next.”

Her words seemed to calm him and he lifted his arm to comply with her. With an expert hand, she injected the serum with ease and hooked up an IV, all in a smooth routine.


End file.
